fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KTID
KTID is a Fox owned-and-operated station that serves the Brinson, TX area. It broadcasts on Channel 10. The station is owned-and-operated by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of 21st Century Fox as part of a duopoly with MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated station KNTU (channel 18). Both stations share studios located on Jackson Avenue in downtown Brinson (2 blocks away from ABC owned-and-operated station KCFR) with transmitter located in Saxon. Station History KTID signed on the air on June 14th, 1981 as the 6th station to sign on in Brinson since 1954. KTID signed on initially as an Independent and as the 3rd independent station to sign on since 1965 after KQJR and KRBT. When KTID signed on, it aired a variety of programming ranging from sitcoms, movies, religious and children's programming. When the FOX network signed on the air back in October 1986, it was announced that KTID would join the new network as a charter affiliate. KTID's earliest attempt at a newscast was back in 1988 when KTID would air one minute news updates during primetime programming titled 10 News Minute. ''In 1992, KTID ended the news briefs in order to make way for a primetime, 9:00 newscast. In 1993, KTID added early evening newscasts at 6:30 and 5:30, respectively. The 5:30 newscast was cancelled 5 months after the launch due to competition between the Big Three networks' national newscasts: ''NBC Nightly News with Tom Brokaw, ABC World News Tonight with Peter Jennings, ''and ''CBS Evening News with Dan Rather and Connie Chung, ''each airing on KBTJ, KCFR, and KLCF, respectively. However the 6:30 and 9:00 newscasts still retained decent Neilsen ratings. In 1994, KTID launched a morning newscast titled Mornings on FOX,'' which aired from 7-8am. This in turn caused the FOX Kids morning block to be deferred by 30 minutes. In 1996, the morning newscast was extended to 2 hours and was pushed back to start at 6:00 am. The success of the morning newscast, as well as the 9:00 and 6:30 newscasts encouraged KTID to expand on its news operation. In late 1996, KTID launched a full hour, 5:00 newscast. (STILL NOT DONE) Programming Schedule Station ID History * KTID-TV, Channel 10, Brinson (1981-1986) * This is Fox 10, KTID. (1986-1988) * You're watching Fox 10. KTID Television, Brinson. (1988-1991) * You're watching KTID, Fox 10 in Brinson, Texas. (1991-1994) * You're watching KTID Brinson. (1994-1998) * This is Fox 10. (1998-2003) * You're Watching KTID Fox 10. Brinson's Place for your Primetime News, Weather and Sports. (2003-2007) * You're Watching Fox 10. KTID Brinson. (2007-present) Newscast Titles *KTID News Update (1981-1986; only had news updates then) *Fox News Update (1986-1992) *KTID Fox News (1992-1999) *Fox 10 Eyewitness News (1999-2010) *Fox 10 News (2010-present) Newscast themes *The One For All - Gari Media (1992-1994) *Fox Affiliate News Theme - OSI Music (2007-2018) *Beyond - Stephen Arnold Music (2018-present) Current On-Air Staff * Dave Lynch - anchor; weekday mornings * Lori Stone - anchor; weekday mornings * Tom Turner - anchor; weeknights 5 and 9 * Suzanne Coalton - anchor; weeknights at 5 and 9 * Tony Warner - anchor; weekend evenings * Lisa Iron - anchor; weekend evenings Fox 10 Weather * Courtney Harris - meteorologist; weekday mornings * Aaron Holtz - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5 and 9 * Jacob Carver - meteorologist; weekend evenings Fox 10 Sports * John Bond - sports director; weeknights at 5 and 9 * Ben Hewitt - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters * Sandy Lucas - general assignment reporter * Alex Kane - general assignment reporter * Mark Holland - general assignment reporter * Ronald Osborne - general assignment reporter * Holly Gray - general assignment reporter Logos KJH 1981.svg|KTID logo from 1981-1986 KTID 1990.png|KTID logo from 1990-1993 KTID 1993.png|KTID logo from 1993-1996 ktidyyy.png|KTID Logo from 1996-1999 Ktid99.png|KTID logo from 1999-2002 ktis02.png|KTID logo from 2002-2007 Fox 10 Eyewitness News open.png|News open used from 1999-2002 KTID Bumper.png|KTID promo from 1999 ktid.png|KTID local ident from May 2003. Fox 10 News open.png|Fox 10 News open (2009-2013) KTID Fox Kids.png|KTID Fox Kids Station ID (1998) KTID ID 1986.png|First FOX-era station ID from 1986 Videos File:KTID station ID (October 30, 1986 MOCK) Category:Brinson Category:Texas Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Channel 10 Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981